millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Orange no Sora no Shita
is an original solo song performed by Fuka Toyokawa. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Fuwari kaze odoru kaerimichi Under the orange sky… Yuuyake gumo nagamete kokoro ORENJI Atatakai kimochi mune ippai ni mitasou Kyou no jibun saiten ganbatta sagashi Egao no kazu dake chanto hometai yo ne Anata mo imagoro wa kitto onaji yuuyake Ganbatta jibun no koto kigatsuite agete ite Fuwari kaze odoru gairoju no michi o Yukkuri arukinagara sugao ni modoru BURAUSU o kuguru yokan o tsurete kaerou Ashita mo ii koto arimasu you ni Atarashii basho eranda watashi no yume o Mukashi no nakama mo ouen shite kurete iru Sore ga ne, ima konna ni chikara ni natte Jikkan dekita no hitori janai koto Anata ga moshi nani ka fuan ni natta toki Sotto sasae ni nareru sonzai ni naritai na Fuwari tsutsumikomu yasashii utagoe de Issho ni kuchizu sameru uta o utaou Ie ni tsuku koro wa manten no hoshi kirari Onaji sora no shita waratte iyou ne Fuwari kaze odoru gairoju no michi o Yukkuri arukinagara sugao ni modoru BURAUSU o kuguru yokan o tsurete kaerou Ashita mo ii koto arimasu you ni Waratte iyou ne |-| Kanji= ふわり風踊る帰り道 Under the orange sky… 夕焼け雲ながめて　ココロオレンジ あたたかい気持ち　胸いっぱいに満たそう 今日の自分採点　がんばった探し 笑顔の数だけ　ちゃんと褒めたいよね あなたも今頃は　きっと同じ夕焼け がんばった自分のこと　気がついてあげていて ふわり風踊る　街路樹の道を ゆっくり歩きながら　素顔に戻る ブラウスをくぐる　予感を連れて帰ろう 明日もいいことありますように 新しい場所選んだ　わたしの夢を むかしの仲間も　応援してくれている それがね、今こんなに力になって 実感できたの　ひとりじゃないこと あなたがもし何か　不安になった時 そっと支えになれる　存在になりたいな ふわり包み込む　優しい歌声で 一緒に口ずさめる　歌をうたおう 家に着く頃は　満天の星キラリ 同じ空の下　笑っていようね ふわり風踊る　街路樹の道を ゆっくり歩きながら　素顔に戻る ブラウスをくぐる　予感を連れて帰ろう 明日もいいことありますように 笑っていようね |-| English= A gentle breeze dances on the way home under the orange sky... Gazing at the clouds at sunset, my heart is orange Warm feelings fill my chest to bursting If I were to grade myself based on what I worked on today, I want to be praised for the number of smiles Even now, I'm sure you're looking at the same sunset I've noticed how hard you're working A gentle breeze dances through the tree-lined path If we walk slowly, we can return to our honest selves My blouse rustles as I head home, bringing with it a feeling that tomorrow will be nice as well I chose a new place to chase my dreams My old friends cheered me on as well You know, now that's become my strength And the feeling that I'm never alone If you're ever unsure because of something, I want to be a gentle support to you Gently embraced by a kind singing voice, humming together, let's sing a song When I get home, the whole sky is full of sparkling stars Let's smile together under the same sky A gentle breeze dances through the tree-lined path If we walk slowly, we can return to our honest selves My blouse rustles as I head home, bringing with it a feeling that tomorrow will be nice as well So let's smile CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 03 (sung by: Toyokawa Fuka) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Toyokawa Fuka